


Sympathy Puker

by pukefiend



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eating, Emetophilia, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hiccups, M/M, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Tyler and Josh stuff each other and puke in a bathtub.





	Sympathy Puker

Tyler couldn’t help that he was staring at Josh.

Tyler had lost track of the time, but a little while ago, he and Josh had sprawled out on the couch to indulge their shared puke kinks on purpose for the first time. 

It technically wasn’t the first time they’d done something that crossed the line into emetophilia, but in the past it had always been more accidental than anything else. Tyler would get the stomach flu, or Josh would eat something that disagreed with him, and whoever wasn’t sick would take care of the other and jerk off furiously.

The preparation for the evening had taken half an hour. Tyler and Josh had argued about what to eat for quite a while, and eventually it was Tyler who got to make the decision on that. He chose a gallon of sweet strawberry ice cream and a two liter of Sprite, and a bunch of fresh peaches, which they had bought at a farmer’s market a few days ago. And because it was ultimately his decision, Tyler had to cut up the peaches, while Josh got to sit on the couch and flip through TV channels. 

They’d both just been lounging, taking their time eating and drinking whatever was pleasing to them. Everything was sweet, so sweet that Tyler wished he’d brought some water to wash down the sticky flavors in his mouth. 

Josh looked beautiful, leaning all the way back onto the arm of the couch to accommodate his swelling, churning gut. He was steadily shoveling spoonfuls of strawberry ice cream into his mouth, his face flushed. His hair was ruffled; he looked so flustered. 

He was trying to focus on eating, but he was looking right at Tyler. 

Tyler had a skinnier frame than Josh, making his tummy look even bigger. He looked bloated, and he was taking slow swallows of Sprite right from the two liter. It was almost three quarters of the way to empty since he and Josh had been trading it back and forth. Tyler pulled the bottle away from his lips to let out a burp, and Josh quivered. 

A thought hit Tyler and he couldn’t contain a groan. 

“What baby?” Josh asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Um, can I feed you?” Tyler asked uncertainly. He looked sheepish, and his face was pink, although it had been pretty much since they started. 

Josh’s eyes went wide and he nodded slowly. 

“Yeah,” he said in a breathy voice. 

“You like that idea?” Tyler asked, smiling. 

“Uh, yeah?” Josh said with a laugh. His eyes were shining. 

Tyler set the soda behind him and scooted forward on the couch so he was between Josh’s outstretched legs. 

They both paused a second to just smile at each other, giddy with anticipation. 

“Okay, open your mouth,” Tyler instructed, pulling a slice of peach off the plate in his hand. 

Josh stopped smiling to open his mouth for Tyler. 

Tyler felt weird having his fingers so close to Josh’s mouth, but at the same time, that excited him. He found himself staring at Josh’s mouth, watching him chew, watching his throat when he swallowed. 

“Fuck,” Tyler said in awe. 

“Come on now, don’t get distracted,” Josh teased. “You’re supposed to be feeding me right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tyler said, blushing. He fed Josh another slice of peach, shutting him up.

Despite how nice it was to just watch Josh eat, right out of his hand no less, Tyler remembered that he was supposed to be eating too. He quickly put a slice of peach in his own mouth, sucking the sweet juice off his fingers. 

Josh groaned. “Damn that’s hot,” he said. Tyler giggled. 

“You know, Ty, I’m getting pretty full,” Josh said, smirking as his eyes bore into Tyler’s. Tyler knew he was playing it up for him, but that really didn’t make it any less hot. 

“I think you can take more,” Tyler replied firmly. “I want you to keep eating until it makes you sick.”

Josh moaned, and Tyler saw him drop a hand between his legs. 

“Look at you,” Tyler said as he fed Josh another piece of peach. “You can’t help touching yourself because this turns you on so much, me feeding you until you puke. Gross.”

As Tyler was about to pull his hand away to grab another peach slice, Josh grabbed his wrist with his free hand and pulled his fingers back in. He licked the syrupy peach juice off Tyler’s fingers with soft short licks, his tongue hot and slick on Tyler’s skin. Tyler squirmed and let out a groan. 

Tyler and Josh made it through a collective two more peaches before Josh spoke again. 

“Tyler, it’s starting to make me nauseous.”

“Oh.”

Considering how much they’d eaten, and how sugary it was, it was no surprise that Josh’s stomach was starting to feel heavy and unsettled. He moved his hand out from between his legs to rub slowly over the top of his belly. 

Tyler swallowed hard at the sight of Josh. He felt achingly full too, but something in him pushed him to eat more. He turned around and eyed the two liter behind him. 

“Should I drink some more?” 

He left the question up to Josh. 

“If you can, you should,” Josh replied, though he looked a little lost in the motion of his hand on his stomach. 

Tyler opened the Sprite again, and after a moment of consideration, tipped his head back and swallowed down as much of the soda as he could. Josh watched him swallow with fascination. He had never been any good at chugging anything, much less carbonated stuff. 

After a minute, Tyler lowered the bottle away from his mouth and immediately burped. He covered his mouth, looking embarrassed. All the extra liquid made him feel sort of sloshy, and definitely full. 

“We should probably move to the bathroom, Ty,” Josh said lowly. 

“Yeah,” Tyler agreed. 

Josh made a quiet grunting noise when he got off the couch, his arm wrapping around his waist. 

“You okay?” Tyler asked, still sitting on the sofa, rubbing at the taut skin of his side almost unconsciously.

“I feel sick,” Josh complained. He pouted a little. 

“I’m sorry baby,” Tyler said, his face softening. “You’ll feel better once it’s out of you.”

“I know. It’s okay, it’s...” Josh paused. “I like it.”

Tyler giggled, but stopped when the movement jostled his stomach. He winced and clenched his fingers into his belly. 

“Come on babe,” Josh said, offering Tyler his hand. 

“Thanks,” he said, grabbing Josh’s hand and unsteadily standing up. 

They undressed in the bathroom, as quickly as possible with the way their stomachs ached. When Tyler’s shirt was off, Josh sucked in an audible breath. 

“Huh?” Tyler asked, finishing pulling down his boxers.

“Your stomach...”

Tyler looked down at where his belly bulged out, sort of surprised by how round it was. He’d never seen himself look so swollen. His dick twitched at the thought. 

His concentration was broken when Josh knelt in front of him and slowly teased his hands up the swell of his stomach. Tyler gulped.

Josh looked up at him in awe, leaning in and kissing the rounded bottom of Tyler’s tummy. Tyler groaned, tangling his fingers in Josh’s fluffy hair. Josh’s hands roamed up the curve of Tyler’s belly, gently massaging. Tyler tipped his head back as Josh pressed light kisses all over his stomach. Tyler’s fingers scratched Josh’s scalp, sending tingles down his back. 

“You look so hot, Ty,” Josh whispered against Tyler’s skin. He moved a hand down between Tyler’s legs, smiling as he rubbed his palm against Tyler’s dick. Tyler tugged on Josh’s hair without meaning to, but Josh just gasped out in pleasure. 

“I like seeing you on your knees, baby,” Tyler cooed. Josh grinned and pressed another kiss to Tyler’s stomach before he stood back up. 

“Let’s get in the tub, okay?” Josh suggested, grabbing Tyler’s hand. Tyler nodded. 

Josh stepped over the lip of the bathtub, and Tyler followed him. They moved slowly, carefully, and delicately, and took a seat on the smooth floor of the tub. 

Tyler felt sluggish and nauseated, and he couldn’t help rubbing his hands over his stomach, trying fruitlessly to soothe his belly.

“Baby? Do you want me to use my fingers and then you can just...you know...” Josh said, trailing off with a knowing glance. Tyler nodded.

Tyler was, by his own words, a sympathy puker. When people threw up around him, he couldn’t help it, it just made him nauseous beyond belief. Sometimes, with enough concentration, he could keep it down. Sometimes he couldn’t. It made taking care of Josh when he was sick just that much more complicated. 

They’d established the idea earlier: get Josh to throw up and then Tyler would certainly follow. 

Josh leaned back into his end of the tub, his body slipping slightly on the smooth porcelain. He raised a hand up to his mouth, watching the way Tyler leaned forward. Tyler’s eyes were clearly trained on Josh’s lips. 

Josh opened his mouth enough to fit two of his fingers into his mouth, pressing them as far back as he could reach. The entrance to his throat clenched and spasmed around the tip of his fingers, and he pulled his hand back choking and coughing. 

“You okay?” Tyler asked. 

“Yeah just...let me try again,” Josh said. His voice was scratchy.

“Yeah,” Tyler replied quietly, watching Josh’s spitty mouth with a look of almost reverence. 

Josh pushed his fingers back into his mouth, rougher and more eager this time. He could feel the ridges of the top of his throat under his fingers, but even wiggling his fingertips just made him cough and sputter uselessly. His eyes were watering and he sniffled as he felt his nose start running. 

The gagging and dry heaving was very arousing to Tyler, but they both knew they were hoping for something more productive. 

“Joshie? Can I try?” he asked. 

“Try?” Josh asked, holding his spitty fingers out at an awkward angle.

“Try gagging you,” Tyler said, blushing. His eyes were flitting between Josh’s hand and his lips. 

“Oh,” Josh said. He loved that idea: letting Tyler be the one to make him puke, giving up complete control. He almost felt like his head was spinning with how much he wanted it. “Yes, please,” he managed.

Tyler smiled and scooted across the tub, getting up on his knees so he was positioned over Josh. Josh looked up at him and gulped. 

“This fine?” Tyler asked, licking his lips. 

“Yeah.”

“Breathe through your nose,” Ty instructed, bringing two fingers to Josh’s lips. 

Josh opened his mouth eagerly, and Tyler shivered when he put his fingers into the hot wetness of Josh’s mouth. 

“Fuck this is hot,” Tyler groaned, mostly to himself. He could feel Josh’s throat squeezing and shuddering around his fingers. Tyler could hear Josh gagging, but he didn’t pull his fingers back. He pushed them further, trying to get Josh that last inch, trying to get him over the edge. 

Tyler knew he had succeeded when Josh pulled back abruptly and turned his head to the side to puke up a gush of thick, creamy vomit. It splashed against the wall of the tub, pooling near Josh’s leg. 

Tyler watched with fascinated arousal, even though the sight was making him nauseous. 

Josh spread his knees apart a little and lurched forward, holding himself up with both hands as he threw up a second time, a violent motion that made all the muscles in his body shudder. Tyler swallowed back his nausea as he watched the way Josh strained to get everything out of his body. 

It tasted sweet coming up, but it was so thick Josh had to _make_ himself spit it out to keep from choking. The puddle in front of him was a blend of pinks and oranges, with chunks of undigested peach. The force of all the heaving made his stomach ache. 

Josh coughed and tears sprung to his eyes. 

“Are you alright?” Tyler asked, his clean hand hovering over his mouth. He hadn’t even moved it on purpose but he was feeling more and more nauseous by the second and he wanted to hold back just a minute so he could actually watch Josh throw up. 

Josh spat onto the puddle of vomit and lowered a hand to rub his belly. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, wincing as he kneaded his stomach. His body was shaking a little from left over adrenaline. 

“Can you, um, tell me how it feels? How you feel?” Tyler sputtered. He clenched the fingers of his clean hand into his thighs. 

“My tummy’s sore,” Josh complained. “And my throat feels scratchy.”

Tyler could hear the roughness in his voice. 

“You know you’re gonna feel awfully sick if you don’t get it all out,” Tyler said. He sounded gentle, but the lusty look on his face betrayed him. 

Josh smiled at him. 

“I know babe. Thank you for your very genuine concern,” he teased. Tyler hid his face behind his hands again and laughed. 

“I’m serious though!” he insisted. 

“I know. I’ll get it all up but I want to watch you first.” Josh gave Tyler his best pleading eyes. Tyler had no trouble admitting that he felt close to throwing up, so he nodded. 

“Kiss me first?” Tyler asked, biting his lip. Kissing Josh right after he puked was one of Tyler’s grossest recurring fantasies, and he figured the sour taste of bile would probably be enough to push him over the edge himself. Just thinking about it made his stomach flip.

“It’s gonna-”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

Josh cupped Tyler’s chin and pulled him in close, and Tyler connected their lips eagerly. Josh opened his mouth, an invitation for Tyler to take control. Tyler hesitated, somewhat unsure if he wanted to lick into Josh’s mouth to taste him, but after a second, lusty curiosity won out. Tyler was gentle as he pressed his tongue into Josh’s mouth, instantly tasting a disgusting combination of sickly sweet foods and sour stomach acid. 

Tyler couldn’t help but gag. He pulled away from Josh as quickly as he could, smacking his hand over his mouth without even meaning to. Tyler felt hot vomit rush up his throat and splash against the palm of his hand, and he pulled his hand away, shocked. He spat out all the puke that was filling his mouth, gasping for air. The sour taste in his mouth made him feel more sick, and within seconds he was bringing up a second wave of vomit onto the bottom of the tub. 

He was almost surprised by how forcefully his body was making him bring up everything in his stomach. Tyler had to keep coughing the vomit out of his mouth to keep from choking, and it felt like the torrent of puke he was bringing up would never stop. The only thing he could do was grab the side of the tub to keep himself steady as gags wracked his body. 

Soon, the gross concoction he was throwing up became less sweet and more sour as his body got closer to empty, closer to just bringing up pure stomach acid. Tyler dry heaved once his body was finally done, sucking in a desperate gasp of breath.

“Oh god,” Tyler groaned. He hiccuped uncontrollably, and the motion made his stomach clench uncomfortably. 

“You okay baby? That was really hot,” Josh asked, his voice shaking. He was blatantly staring at Tyler. The sight of Tyler with his eyes teary and trails of spit coming out of his mouth was so suggestive to Josh, and he knew he was hard from everything.

“Yeah,” Tyler said, followed by another hiccup and then a giggle. 

“Good,” Josh said. His attention was drawn away from Tyler when his fingers grazed the puke near his thigh. 

“Ooh gross,” Josh hissed, pulling his fingers away. 

“Oh yeah gross,” Tyler deadpanned. He hiccuped. “It’s definitely gross and you don’t find it arousing at all.”

“I can find it disgusting and arousing at the same time,” Josh replied. Tyler laughed. 

Josh took a second to look down at the vomit, and he couldn’t keep himself from gagging. The chunky texture of the barf pooled on the floor of the tub was viscerally disgusting, even though his cock was still hard and throbbing. 

“You gonna puke again sweetie?” Tyler asked, biting his lip. He lowered his hand to his dick, pulling one long stroke up his cock, and hiccuped. 

Josh nodded, burping sickly. 

“Come on honey, let it out,” Tyler implored him, rubbing himself slowly. 

Josh lurched forward and gripped the side of the tub as he threw up a splash of vomit. He gulped for air before he retched again, bringing up the last of the peaches and ice cream. The sensation of everything being voided from his body sent a shiver down his spine. His mouth tasted awful, and he sucked in a deep breath.

“Feel better?” Tyler asked, chewing his lips and looking at Josh through lidded eyes. His cock was pulsing in his hand.

“I feel horny,” Josh answered bluntly.

Tyler tried to reply but was cut off by a hiccup. 

“Your hiccups are cute,” Josh said. Tyler rolled his eyes. 

Josh paused, watching the way Tyler’s whole body moved with each labored breath he took. His mouth was still slick with spit, and the whole sight was almost overwhelming. 

Josh had to touch himself. It felt so good.

Giving in to the desire to touch his cock forced a new thought to the surface of Josh’s mind. 

“Ty?”

Tyler hiccuped. 

“Uh huh?” he asked, tipping his head back a little as he stroked himself. He was breathing heavily.

“Can you, or, um, would you, uh, throw up on me?” Josh said, his face completely flushed pink. 

Tyler quirked an eyebrow and stopped touching himself. 

“On like, your chest?” he asked. Josh was surprised by how little Tyler seemed to be questioning him. 

It must have shown on his face, because Tyler said, “you were literally just telling me things can be hot and gross at the same time. It’s not that weird.” He hiccuped.

“Oh,” Josh said, “okay.” He sucked in a sharp breath and forced himself to take his hand off his cock. 

“Yeah, I was thinking on my chest,” he continued, leaning back onto his hands. Tyler hiccuped again, clutching his belly. 

“Is that okay?” Josh asked. Tyler nodded, his face seizing up into an uncomfortable facial expression momentarily.

“Tyler?”

“I’m alright. I’m gonna be sick.” Tyler’s face had gone pale, and he swallowed hard to fight back the queasiness. 

“Come here, come over me,” Josh said in a hushed voice. Tyler covered his mouth and nodded quickly before he climbed over the vomit and into Josh’s lap. Josh couldn’t help but give him a little kiss on the jaw. Josh loved the way he looked on the verge of puking, the layer of sweat on his pallid skin. 

“Please,” Josh said. 

Tyler hiccuped again, and the force of it brought up a wave of vomit directly onto Josh’s chest, a splash of pinkish sludge that landed just below Josh’s collarbone. 

Josh immediately felt revolted, and his body’s reaction was to squirm underneath Tyler, grinding his cock against the cleft of Ty’s ass. He could feel the puke dripping down his body, chunky and wet, and as much as it grossed him out, it was also one of the most arousing things Josh had ever experienced. 

“God Tyler,” Josh breathed, reaching down to grab Tyler’s hips. Tyler put his hands on Josh’s broad shoulders to steady himself, gasping for breath. He let out a moan when he felt the tip of Josh’s cock rub over his hole. 

“You done baby? Or is there more?” Josh asked, moving one hand in to rub Tyler’s belly. He was still visibly bloated, but not nearly as much as he had been. 

“There’s more,” Tyler answered, and he still looked obviously sickly. 

“Let it out, Ty,” Josh prompted, pressing his fingers into Tyler’s tummy. “Get it out.”

Tyler gagged, and at first nothing came up, but Josh massaged his belly a bit harder and then Tyler was bringing up a splash of puke onto Josh’s chest. It forced snot to drip out of his nose and tears to well up in his eyes, but Tyler’s body contracted violently and he heaved up the last of his meal. His nails dug into Josh’s shoulder blades. 

“Fuck,” Josh muttered. “This is amazing.”

“Yeah,” Tyler agreed, his whole body shaking. Josh ran his hands up Ty’s sides, soothing him. He could feel Tyler’s hard cock pressing against his body. 

“You’re so hard Tyler,” Josh teased, dropping his hand down to wrap around Tyler’s aching cock. Tyler whimpered. 

“Please Josh, let me touch you,” he begged. 

They shifted so Josh’s cock was freed from under Tyler’s ass so that Tyler could wrap his hand around his dick, stroking him desperately. 

All Josh could manage was a moan as he started jerking Tyler off as well. Tyler pushed his hips up into the tightness of Josh’s hand, groaning openly. 

“Kiss me, kiss me,” Tyler hissed, and Josh kissed him quick and dirty, tasting the same stomach acid in Tyler’s mouth that he could taste in his own. 

Josh’s ears were pounding with the sound of his rushing blood, and he could hear the slick sound of precum smearing on their dicks. He tried not to be too sloppy with Tyler but his focus was all spread out to the ache in his stomach, the puke in the tub, Tyler’s hand on his cock. It made his head spin. 

Josh was embarrassingly close already, his cock throbbing needily in Tyler’s hand. Tyler rubbed his thumb over the head of Josh’s dick and Josh whined. His empty stomach felt sore and tight, as much from throwing up as from how aroused he was. 

“Please, make me cum Ty, I want to cum,” Josh murmured, his head tipped back. His grip on Tyler’s cock got sloppier by the second as all his muscles tensed with his oncoming orgasm. 

“Cum for me Josh,” Tyler encouraged him gently. “Be a good boy for me.”

Josh gasped and shuddered when he came onto Tyler’s hand, his mind completely numb with pleasure. He felt shaky and weak in the aftermath of his orgasm, and his head felt heavy. 

“Joshie?” Tyler said gently, stroking his sweat soaked hair. “You okay?”

Josh nodded and took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. 

“It was intense is all,” he said. 

“Okay sweetheart.” Tyler beamed at him before leaning close to kiss his cheek. 

“I think it’s cause I just threw up,” Josh babbled. “Cause throwing up gives you adrenaline? Or cause my stomach is empty now.”

“Okay,” Tyler giggled. 

“Sorry I’ll focus on you now,” Josh said, his face flushed red. He tightened his grasp on Tyler’s cock again, and Tyler hummed appreciatively. 

“Good Josh.”

Josh smiled at the praise, moving his hand more quickly on Tyler’s dick. 

“I’m so close,” Tyler groaned. He could feel his dick throbbing and everything going tense inside him, and he couldn’t control the way he bucked into Josh’s hand. Josh tightened his grip in an attempt to make it feel better for Tyler, who moaned in pleasure. 

Josh loved the way Tyler’s hips worked, chasing the tight pleasure of his hand with fervent desperation. 

“Yes baby please,” Ty hissed. “Please I want to cum for you.”

Josh stroked him through it as Tyler squirmed and whined high in his throat, his thighs shaking around Josh. His cum landed all over Josh’s abs, although neither was concerned considering how messy the tub already was. 

When Tyler finally finished cumming, he needed a moment to just sit still and breath heavily. Josh’s firm hands caress his thighs, slow and methodical, and he stares at Tyler’s face with a patient look of reverence. Tyler yawned. 

“Shit,” he muttered. 

“What?”

“It’s just...a really big mess,” Tyler said softly. He cracked a smile, and Josh mirrored it. 

“Do you think you can stand up?” Josh asked. 

“Yeah, but if I slip you better grab me,” Tyler said, pulling himself off Josh slowly. Josh held his hands up, watching to make sure Tyler didn’t wobble. 

Josh stood up after Tyler, careful not to step in the puke all over the tub. Tyler gave Josh a quick kiss, reaching around him and turning on the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
